Just Friends
by waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Everyone knows that Roy and Riza are more than friends, but try telling them that. Prompt response from Tumblr: Prompt: We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we're just waking up and there's something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair.


This was so much fun. I made a modern day college au, which I've never done before. I hope you'll enjoy it.

Written for a prompt request from miraculous stardust on tumblr.

* * *

 **Prompt: We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we're just waking up and there's something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair.**

* * *

 **Just Friends**

Rebecca Catalina knew how to throw a party even if right now she was too busy shoving her tongue down her boyfriend's throat to be a good hostess. As her housemate and best friend, it left Riza Hawkeye in the unfortunate position of taking over the duties.

At least it beat having to watch her two friends make out on the sofa.

 _I could probably do with another drink to soothe my nerves, she thought._

She squeezed through the melee into the hallway.

"Riza!"

She pretended not to hear her name being called and kept walking forward and almost jostled by one of their guests as he stumbled forward. He righted himself but the empty glass in his hands flew forward.

Riza sighed and caught the glass before it crashed to the floor. "Be careful Breda!"

"Sorry, Riz-uh," the red-head slurred before he stumbled towards the sitting room.

"Nice save." Roy Mustang was leaning against the wall wearing his familiar smirk. His smirk fled at her expression. "What's wrong? You look pissed off. Are you not enjoying the party?"

She threw up her arms. "Rebecca decides to throw a birthday party and I end up playing Mom as usual."

"Quit pouting." He draped an arm around her. "Come on, let's get you a drink."

She smiled up at him. She could remember when they were both the same height as children, but now she had to crane her neck a little. She could help but notice that he smelt nice too.

 _No, don't go there Riza_ , she reminded herself. _You're just friends._

"You seem suspiciously sober too," she said.

Wearing his most innocent expression, he shrugged his shoulders. "Why so suspicious?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I've known you for half your life, remember?"

"Okay, you got me," he said as they entered the kitchen. "I'm taking painkillers for a swollen ankle."

She didn't notice he was limping until he said it.

"How did you do that?"

"Hughes decided to defend Gracia's honour for no particular reason," he said with a grimace. "I ended up having to step in to stop him get his ass handed to him. He tried to push me out of the way and I fell awkwardly on my ankle."

Riza rolled her eyes. "Why are men so stupid?"

"Hey!"

"I'm including you too," she told him.

She pushed him playfully, and slipped past him towards the fridge.

Peering inside the fridge, she reached for a half open bottle of white wine. "Do you want a drink?"

"I'm okay with a soda if you have one."

"Hmmm." She looked around the fridge and she spotted a can of cola behind the yoghurt. "Found it!" She tossed him the cola which he caught deftly.

"If this fizzes out when I open it, it's your fault, Miss Hawkeye."

She stuck out her tongue. "Pass me a wine glass, please?"

"Sure," he said with a wink, "as long as you promise to keep me company for the rest of the night."

"Do you really need to ask? It's not like there are any other sober people here. We've got to stick together."

* * *

Roy's heart skipped a beat at Riza's smile. She looked stunning tonight in her knee length blue dress with her hair flowing down her back. He was nowhere near her league, so he would settle for just being her friend.

He always thought that being in love with Riza Hawkeye was a punishment for something he did wrong in a previous life. Perhaps he was an arsonist or committed genocide or something?

Riza leaned back in the chair, an adorable pout on her face. "Why do I always end up cleaning up everyone else's messes?"

He really wanted kiss that pout. _Damn it!_

"Because you're good at it," he teased. "You've gotten me out of trouble many times."

Even just being with Riza was enough to lighten his heart and make him smile. She clearly didn't feel the same way. He had given her enough hints. Either she was clueless or else she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Sorry, I've been whining at you all night," she said.

"Next time, you might want to try giving me something to eat as well."

She frowned for a moment before shaking her head.

"Wine and dine you, I get it." She rolled her eyes. "Your jokes get worse and worse. I'd hate to hear your chat up lines."

"I can't give away my secrets," he said, licking his lips nervously. "Unless-"

A loud crash from the living area stopped him saying something he might regret.

Riza jumped up immediately. She looked over her shoulder and beckoned to him.

"Come on, let's see what's broken this time."

* * *

Roy smirked at Riza. "You're bluffing."

She sighed deeply and threw down her cards. "I fold. You win."

He threw up his arms. "Yes! I'm still gutted that you didn't agree to strip poker."

"Dream on, Mister Mustang."

"Oh - I shall!"

Riza's mouth opened and she could feel the heat rush to her face.

Roy's hand was at his mouth and looked just as embarrassed as she felt.

"Sorry - I didn't mean to say it aloud," he said quietly.

She raised an eyebrow. "And that's supposed to make it better?"

"Um - it was a joke."

Riza buried her face in her hands. He was making things worse. _Idiot!_

"Not that you're not attractive," he hastily added.

She looked up lip twitching. "Roy, I was kidding. Just shut up before you dig an even bigger hole."

"Okay." His face was still red as he looked around the sitting room. "It's looks like nearly everyone's gone."

She jerked her head towards the other side of the room, "Some probably aren't going to leave at this stage."

Breda had passed out on an armchair. Fuery and Falman were snoozing on the sofa.

Rebecca and Jean had finally come up for air. She was sitting on his lap and they were holding hands.

"Looks like the party is finally over," Roy whispered in Riza's ear.

She shivered despite herself. How could he not notice how her body reacted to him?

"Yeah," she said softly.

He stood up. "I think I'll get some snacks from the kitchen."

She barely noticed Rebecca and Jean stand up too until they rushed past her.

"Night, Riza," Rebecca said pulling Jean by the hand.

"But…Roy's taking my room tonight," Riza pointed out. "You said I could share with you. We've only two bedrooms!"

"Oh - I forgot." Rebecca's eyes lit up and she snickered. "Well, you'll have bunk up with Roy tonight then!"

"Rebecca," Riza hissed. "We're just friends."

"Oh come on, Riza. You both need to fuck before you kill everyone with your sexual tension."

"Rebecca!"

"Come on, Riza," Jean said, "everybody knows you two fancy each other."

"It's not funny," Riza said.

"Riza," Rebecca wheedled, "I promise I'll make it up to you. Please."

Riza glared at her. "I'll figure something out."

Giggling again, Jean and Rebecca disappeared into the hall just as Roy returned with a pack of peanuts.

"Slim pickings?" Riza asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's all I could find."

"The joy of young love." Roy elbowed her lightly in the ribs. "So, Rebecca and Havoc … are they.."

"Yes," she replied shortly and moved forward a little.

She wished he wouldn't stand so close to her. It was excruciating not being able to touch him the way she wanted to.

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?" he asked. "I mean you should take the bedroom. I've slept in worse places."

"You're a guest!" She shook her head. "Besides, I'm sure I can find an armchair."

She glanced around but anywhere remotely comfortable was filled with drunken sleeping party goers.

"I don't think that's going to work." Roy raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to kick them out?"

"No," she said with a smile. "It's okay."

"That's that - you're taking the bed then. I can sleep on the floor."

"Roy!"

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

The ground was littered with crisps and alcohol. She decided that Rebecca was going to pay her back tomorrow and clean the place up, hangover or no hangover.

"Fine - but you can sleep on the floor in my bedroom." Riza could feel her cheeks flame as she spoke. "I wouldn't let my dog sleep on this floor."

"It will be like our childhood slumber parties," Roy joked.

"Yeah," she said weakly. "Just like that."

* * *

Roy tossed on the blankets Riza had laid out for him in the floor. The ground was hard and cold, the blankets not providing much of a reprieve. There was also the beacon that was Riza lying only meters away. He leaned back on the cushion and stared up at the ceiling.

"Roy?"

He looked over at the bed. "Yeah?"

She sat up in the bed. "This bed is big enough. Why don't you sleep up here? You don't sound very comfortable down there."

"Uh - up there … with you … in the bed? Are you sure?"

"Well that depends. Can you keep your hands to yourself?"

Roy's throat was dry and his heart pounded hard against his rib cage. "Of course, I'm sure I can restrain myself."

"Good!" She yawned into her hand. "I think I'll sleep better if you're comfortable."

He gathered up the blankets and threw them on the bed.

"I'll just lay on the bed with the blankets from the floor over me."

He lay on the bedspread and pulled up the blankets.

"If you're sure," she said and closed her eyes. "Good night, Roy."

"Good night," he whispered.

He lay on his hands lest he was tempted to touch her in his sleep. If he would even be able to sleep.

 _No, it's nowhere near like our childhood sleepovers._

* * *

A sliver of sunlight shone through the curtains. Riza could feel her hand collide with something solid.

 _What's that?_

She opened her eyes slowly and the events of the night came back to her. Roy was lying in her bed, his lips apart and his hair mussed. She rolled over and leaned on her elbow to get a closer look. His eyelids fluttered and she sat up not wanting to look like she was creeping on him in his sleep.

"Good morning," she said, her lips twitched upward.

Eyes still shut, he groaned and stretched his arms. "Is it?"

She leaned back a little to avoid his arms.

"You're not exactly a morning person are you?"

He opened his eyes suddenly as he finally remembered where he was. His mouth dropped open. He muttered under his breath. Riza thought she heard the words "sun" and "beautiful"

"Sorry - what did you say?"

"You look beautiful in the sunlight," he said sheepishly. He rubbed at his temple. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Please don't be weird about it."

Riza's breath caught in her throat. "You like me?"

He threw his head back and laughed. "Riza, I'm crazy about you." He locked his bleary eyes on hers. "It's been that way ever since I met you. I know you don't feel the same way and it's okay, but I needed to let you know just once."

"You idiot! No - we're both idiots."

He furrowed his brow. "What are you saying?"

She leaned forward and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Riza?"

She pressed her lips to his. She was surprised when he froze momentarily in her embrace before pulling her to him and deepening the kiss. It was slow and sweet.

She wondered why they had not done this before. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to be kissing him.

When they pulled apart, they exchanged sheepish smiles.

He scratched the back of his neck. "This wasn't the romantic declaration I imagined."

She smiled at him. "But that was some kiss, though?"

* * *

 **The end**


End file.
